Sharigan and The Sand Part Two
by DarthVaderSithLord
Summary: A better title is coming. Wait... How on earth did they live? And will they find one another somehow? More angsty, lemon in later chapter. maybe two lemons... Enjoy, and please review! GaaraxKakashi Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Vader: Just to get all of the beautiful fans out there really excited, for those of you who wanted the sequel posted… TADA! We have gone farther then this, but I have not edited that yet. ' Oh well. If you want to know what happens, and you liked the first story… then Review! The more reviews we get, the better our story and the faster it will be put up! The following is just the intros for Gaara and Kakashi, picking up from where the last story left off. Enjoy, and Review please!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. But we will someday! Muahahahaha…. runs and hides

* * *

Beep... beep... beep...

Is he breathing?

Beep... beep... beep... A little...

He just moved!

Did he?

Yes...

Beep... beep... beep...

The black lids parted, glossy turquoise eyes stared up into... blurry white. White nothingness. What... what was this? This feeling was so... so heavy. His insides were screaming, they felt torn in every single way an internal organ could possibly be torn. Was... was he bleeding? The glazed eyes closed.

Will he live?

I honestly don't know.

Were those real voices? Or was he just... imagining it. Where was he? The sound of sand whipping against the building was a comfortable greeting. His vision was very blurry. Why so blurry? After holding his eyes opened for a moment, things went black. But he was still awake, still conscious. Parting his dried lips, he felt a horrible pain as he tried to breath, his body began to tremble and he screamed. His scream was followed by the horrid screams and something warm splattered along his body. So very warm, and silence filled the air...

His blurred vision came back and he saw the outline of a limp figure. A lady with long glossy blond hair over her shoulders. Sheets soaked through with blood surrounded her, along with sand. Turning his head painfully, he saw another figure. A man with his face hidden in his own pool of blood. Did he just kill them? Yes... yes. And he could feel the power seeping into his body... rather his chakra.

Beep... beep... beep

If that beeping sound didn't stop, he would kill himself. The dark red-haired boy slowly sat up, he felt needles slide out of his veins and other straps holding him down break. The mask around his mouth broke and fell to his lap. The boy's trembling hands picked it up and stared. Where...who?

Now trembling, the utterly pale boy looked around, his vision normal. The Sand symbol was on the door. The room was empty except for him and the two lifeless forms. He turned his head and noticed the hospital band on his wrist. Lifting the pale, thin wrist he read the red font. Gaara. That...oh my gods. Everything swirled back in one painful wave. Gaara suddenly remembered himself, and then a face that he longed to see... the name. What was the bloody fucking name?! The anger seethed from the young boy... how old was he now? How old... fourteen... fifteen... he was sixteen. Sixteen? No... fifteen? ...Seventeen. He was seventeen.

Kakashi! That was the name. That beautiful, wonderful name. Gaara clutched his thundering forehead and uttered a small cry. But the most pain he felt was inside of him. His chest... his heart. Damn organ. Struggling, he began to sit up. What the hell was he wearing? He had on black pants, and only the black fishnet t-shirt and a black necklace. Nothing was on the necklace, it was just a black string tied around his neck. His wrists were laced with scars. How did that happen? Slowly, he stood and almost fell, but sand caught him. Yes, he still had his sand.

Groaning he saw his reflection. His face had a few scars on it and was paler than before. He glared hard. His hair was a bit long, but rather pretty. Too bad, had to go. He threw some doctor tools around until he found the sharpest one and began to chop at his hair. Finally, Gaara was satisfied with a very messy cut. Little did he know, the cut was actually adorable on him. Then again, he never self-judged. He hated himself as much as the next soul. Turning around, he found his stuff, if you can call it that; piled up on a chair. His gorge was on the floor, and a soft wolf plushy was on it, worn from who knows what. He picked it up and sighed heavily.

Lifting the gorge onto his back, he slipped the ninja shoes on and headed out into the hall. The sound of sick, dying people filled the air and he made a disgusted face. Limping slowly for the entrance, he had no clue of how deadly that could be for him. Gaara was just barley clinging onto life. If he had allowed the doctor and nurse to live, and perform surgery; he could have made more distance and lived. But in this condition, he'd surely die.

Passing the main counter, he ignored the terrified stares of passer bys. Apparently, everyone heard about how the Gaara of The Desert, Gaara of the Sand, was found lying on his soul mate, appearing dead and was dragged back to The Hidden Sand Village. What a wonderful story. The fear glistened around their eyes as they stepped aside. A timid male approached him.

"E... excu... cuse me sir," stuttered the boy, holding up a bundle of black cloth. "This... this was sent to you." he said, his hands trembling as Gaara reached out to take it. It was a black trench-like coat with metal plates on the shoulders. The front draped over his chest, like his old brown one had. He took off the gorge and put it on. It fit tightly, and rather nicely. He connected the front buckles all the way down to the waist. Gaara wondered who could have possibly sent such a nice thing.

Without thanks, he headed for the door. He knew the child would forever value his life and tell his tale of surviving talking to Gaara and living. As he walked out, he was greeted by a fierce stand that nearly knocked him over. He coughed violently, some blood dripping onto his hands. For a moment, he held his stomach; feeling like a bunch of kunai was digging into him. Then he started to walk slowly. The streets were empty except for him.

Kakashi. That was what his mind was fixed on. Making it out of the village, the fierce desert blew around him. This caused him to collapse and stay on his knees, his sand shot up around him to protect him. Gaara coughed once more. No. He had to make it. He formed a sand shield about him as he walked. The sun rose, the sun set, the sun rose, the sun set. Gaara would occasionally collapse, pass out, and throw up blood. But he was living for the sake of Kakashi. But wait! Gaara suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest.

If he had been found laying on Kakashi, what had happened to him?! Was he alive? Maybe the Leaf took him... he was generally heading towards where he last saw him. Coughing, he thought deeply while leaning against a tree. What if he was dead? No... no. He refused to believe that. If he were though, Gaara would die as well. Walking slowly, he was angry with himself for the slow pace. Finally he couldn't walk further. He collapsed at a river.

The water was white because it was going so fast, making the rocks it went over smooth and sleek. Salmon jumped up stream, struggling to face the insane current. A bird sang somewhere overhead. Gaara's gorge rested on the side as the teen stared up at the blue sky. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his ribs grind against organs.

Finally, he faded into a thick blackness that wrapped its fingers around him. He didn't know if he was close to The Leaf or not, all he knew was that he was walking until he found him. Even if it killed him.

* * *

What some would call a miracle, others would call simply the science of medicine. After one of Konoha's prized Jounin had not returned from a mission, a few ninja had been sent out. They returned, carrying a limp and bloody body. It was alone, and fallen amidst the foggy morning. The body was immediately given to the emergency care ward in the Hidden Leaf hospital. They found out that the Jounin was, amazingly, still alive. He had suffered a severe blow to the head, but thankfully it had not killed him. It was just to the right of his spinal bones, and just below the skull. It had knocked him unconscious, and wounded the Jounin very badly. Many doctors and surgeons had tried their best, and now they had finally done it. Their work had paid off; he was waking up.

The first thing he saw was darkness. Then, an extremely bright light. He blinked, unsure of what this light was. He heard noises; people, talking, and a steady beeping in the background.

"Congratulations, doctor!"

"My nurses deserve the credit too, as well as your ninja who retrieved him in time!"

"Hokage, you are needed in the main hall for a meeting with the ninja!"

"All right, I'll be there in a minute. I have to see Kakashi first."

"Look! He is coming to!"

Now he could see better. That light was just a ceiling fixture, and the beeping a heart rate monitor from nearby. He blinked, and tilted his head slightly, so he could see who was talking.

"Welcome back!" the Hokage greeted.

"We are glad to have you back among the living!" said a man in white scrubs.

"We almost lost you a few times, you should consider yourself lucky!" said a female in a pink outfit.

He tried to sit up, and immediately felt two pairs of hands helping him do so.

"You mustn't try to do too much right away, you know. You did suffer a serious injury, after all," the white-clothed man said.

He was gently hoisted up into a sitting position, where he could see everyone in the room better. Something was covering his face, so he reached a hand slowly up to feel it. His facemask was on, and covering from his nose downwards until it reached his throat. He removed his hand, and took a look around the room. There were only five people there other then the Hokage, and they were only doctors and nurses. How did he get here? Where exactly was here? He had never been in this room, this place, before. He felt something sting his arm, and he looked over to see the man pulling out a reddened needle.

"I just need to test your blood, and make sure everything is all right," he explained.

The doctor then exited the room, followed by three nurses. Only one nurse remained to watch over the healing Jounin. The Hokage was there as well, a kind smile spread across his face.

"I am sorry, I should have never sent you on that mission. I knew it was dangerous, and we had not had any survivors yet. Well, except for you, that is," Hokage explained.

He leaned forward to try and reach a glass of water set on a bedside table, but immediately felt a sharp and intense pain in he back of his neck. He winced, and his hand shot up to rub it tenderly.

"You are still healing, sir. You need to give it more time," said the nurse.

She took the glass of water, handing it to him. He took it in his hands, but she did not let go. She lifted it to his lips, allowing him to drink, but not allowing him to do it himself. Was he that weak? He didn't feel that bad, other then the pain throbbing in the back of his head. Finally, the glass was removed, and he coughed up a bit of the water, having not drunk anything in so long. How long had he been here? The nurse set the glass of water back upon the bedside table, and stood nearby, in case he wanted anything else.

"Well, I am glad to see you alive and well," Hokage said, still grinning that silly smile.

He turned, walking slowly to the door of the room. He opened the door and paused, reading the clipboard attached to the door front.

"It looks like you will be in here for a little while longer, so I am going to let you get some sleep," Hokage said, closing the door behind him.

The nurse came over, a small butterfly needle in hand. She squeezed it only a tiny bit, sending a bit of the clear liquid into the air.

"Happy dreams, sir!" she said.

That was the last thing he heard before his world went completely dark once more.

Light… Oh so painful and intense light. Oh god, turn it off! click What had happened? Why had he… oh yea. The needle. He slowly woke up again, and found himself all alone in the room. He felt a little stronger, a little bit better. He tried to sit up, but could not do so by himself just yet. A nurse came over; the same one from before.

"You must have been tired! You slept for three days!" she said cheerfully.

He only blinked, and tried to sit up again. With a smile, the nurse helped him get into a better position. She then held a glass of water in front of him.

"Are you thirsty at all, sir?" she asked.

He looked at the water, and took it slowly with his own hands. This time, the lady nurse allowed him to drink by himself. He found that he was able to hold the glass, though it did seem a bit heavy. He rested it down upon his lap after taking a small sip. He drank some more, and then handed the glass back to the nurse. She smiled, replacing it upon the bedside table.

"I'll be right back, all right? I just have to go and speak to the doctor, and tell Hokage you are awake," she explained.

Then she left, and he was alone. Again. Why did being the only person in the room bother him so much? He seemed to long for the company of another. But she soon returned, with the white-clothed doctor and the Hokage. The doctor held a clipboard, and began scribbling some notes. The nurse stood nearby, in case she was needed for anything. The Hokage walked over, and stood by the bed of the healing Jounin.

"How are you feeling?" Hokage asked softly.

He only felt himself nod, but then tried to speak. It had been so long since he had done it, he only gasped out a tiny noise. Hokage grinned widely.

"Do not worry, your voice will return with time," Hokage explained.

A few minutes of silence passed, and then the doctor spoke.

"We can release him as soon as he can walk, which should be in about a week or so."

"Well, that is some good news at last. We need our best Jounin back on the missions, and back teaching students!" Hokage cheerfully stated.

The doctor nodded, standing to the side; he was holding his clipboard and looking important. The nurse also stood by the doorway, waiting for orders or something to do. The Hokage sat down on a chair, planning to keep the Jounin company for a little while.

"Once you feel better, you can rejoin the ranks of ninja," Hokage explained.

He remained quiet, looking around the room. He watched the doctor holding his clipboard, the nurse fiddle with a strand of hair, and the Hokage smiling once more.

"Its good to have you back, Kakashi," Hokage said.

He blinked, and stared right back at Hokage. He opened his mouth, trying to get the words out of his throat, trying to speak. When he did, it was a raspy sound.

"Who is Kakashi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vader: All right- that was a very pathetic amount of reviews. I was hoping we had more readers. T-T Now I am sad. See me cry? Okay, I am not crying, but I am heartbroken. But alas, here are two more chapters I have edited. If you like, then review and I will love you forever and ever! Well, actually, I can't love you forever and ever, that right is reserved for my buddy Akira. xD Anyways, enough of my blabbing... Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I am the ruler of the world! But unfortunately not Naruto. -screams in frustration-

* * *

The light of the sun danced on his face, making him roll over and throw up his own blood. The warm liquid trickled down his chin and he groaned. Such... intense inner pain. Why? The demon had left, right? But somehow the sand still moved on its own... maybe the demon was still there. The thought made Gaara gasp, whimper a little... the loss of blood made him fade into darkness.

A light was shone in his eyes. "Where did you find him?" asked a deep voice, and his eyes were closed. Voices... and that weird beeping noise again. "Oh, just out in the forest. He was in a puddle of his own blood sir, he seems familiar..." said another voice, male. Opening his eyes, Gaara was surprised to be in a hospital bed, and looking at a Hidden Leaf doctor, and ninja who was standing by the door, looking uneasy. "Yes... well, let him rest... he obviously had a rather serious injury... maybe we should move him…" he began, and the ninja gaped. "You mean... next to Kakashi? Is that safe? Having a Sand Ninja and a Leaf Ninja in the same room?" he asked. "This ninja will hardly be able to see for some time, his sight is okay now, but soon it will be blurred. Eventually, it will just go," the doctor explained, apparently thinking Gaara had passed out, which... he actually had. "Will he get... it back?" asked the ninja quietly, and the doctor looked out the window. "Maybe, science and medicine can only do so much, Kiba," he said to the dog-boy with the red streaks. Kiba glanced at Gaara with worried eyes, and a sigh left his lips. He knew perfectly well who this redheaded demon-possessed boy was. His older brother had saved his life at sometime, so he had gratefully saved the teenager. Gaara remained silent, and unconscious as the doctor and Kiba, along with a nurse shifted his bed into the hallway and rolled him down the hall. Turning, Kiba opened the door, and they pushed him inside to the corner of the room, right up against the wall under the window. The doctor stayed, along with Kiba as the nurse put a wet cloth over the boys' eyes. Then she also left.

"Kakashi," began the doctor, turning to study him. "I hope you don't mind, but you and this young boy..." he was cut off with an impatient growl from Kiba, "His name is Gaara!" The doctor nodded slowly, obviously tired from the two sudden severely injured ninjas at the same time. "I hope you don't mind, but Gaara...will be in this room as well. It will be safer, and also easier for me to tend to you two." he said quietly, scratching something down on the clipboard. "Leave his gorge under the bed, Kiba," he added to the dog boy and left. For a moment, Kiba went over and touched Gaara's hair. He would consider being friends with the boy, unlike anyone else ever had. Of course, he didn't know about Kakashi...Removing his hand, he murmured a good bye and then left the room. Leaving Gaara and Kakashi in a deep silence, with only the beeping of their heart monitors and the clicking of the clock.

Kakashi was awake, sitting upright in bed as he read a book. After nearly making everyone pass out from asking that simple question, Hokage had taken some time to talk with him. Apparently, his name was Kakashi, and he was an elite ninja of the Jounin level, also a sensei. He had been wounded in action, and lost his memory. Easy enough for one to say. It confused him so much. He lifted his head as someone opened the door, rolling in another bed with a red-haired boy laying on it. The ninja known as Kiba, Kakashi met him a few days beforehand, came in with the doctor and the boy, explaining that this was Gaara. He looked at the unconscious boy now lying down on his own bed a few feet away. Blinking, he remained silent and returned to reading his book. Hokage said that it was his favorite book- 'Icha Icha Paradise'. But why had it been? It was only about these two males who loved one another. He sighed, closing the book. It had been a few days now, and each day, Hokage came in to check on him. But he hadn't come today yet. The older man seemed rather kind. He set the book on his bedside table, lifting the glass of water. He had slowly regained his strength, but could not yet walk. He could, with assistance from a nurse or doctor, but otherwise he was stuck to his bed. He had overheard the doctors talking about him when they had thought he was asleep. They were saying how he would stay here until they got his memory back. But what if he was a cruel person? What if all he did was kill for fun, and they simply made up this stuff about him being a good ninja? He set his glass back on the table as well, folding his hands into his lap as his mind became absorbed by thoughts. He didn't want to have his memory back if he was an evil person, or something related to that.

After a while, Gaara woke, but didn't move. He only sighed and wanted to cry, but didn't. He felt someone else in the room and slowly crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly. He was still wearing the clothes he had left in, which was fine by him. They were comfortable at least. The window had been opened and a slight, warm breeze rustled in. He wanted to ask the other person who he was, but didn't. He only slowly, ridiculously slow, sat up and relaxed, exhausted from moving so suddenly and so much.

"The doctor says you shouldn't move too much," came a voice from the other bed. Kakashi flipped through a different book, one entitled 'One hundred Jounin moves to learn healing'. It was so much more interesting than the other book he had ben reading. "He said that it will only make your injuries worse, Gaara." Kakashi hoped he had said the other's name correctly, or was it Maara? He now was unsure, but stopped speaking and continued reading the novel.

Gaara recognized the voice and sat up rather fast, making him yelp in pain. But something... something was wrong... very wrong. The cloth on his eyes fell and his eyes were revealed. He turned to look at the source of the voice and found it very blurry. "Kakashi?" he breathed, not sure if it was him or not, his heart was pounding, making all of him hurt. Something moved... something... a shiver. No... that demon left, right? Right...?

"That's my name," Kakashi said, turning away from his book momentarily to look at the other. He was curious, but did not ask any questions, because the doctors had instructed that Gaara needed to rest as much as possible. He looked at the other, wondering why he wore the expression he did.

"Kakashi?" he asked wistfully. But... if it was his Kakashi, he would've been more... eager greeting? Right? Unless he didn't love him as much as he had claimed to. The thought made Gaara lean over and open his mouth, blood and blackness came out and he shivered violently. A nurse entered the room to check on the two males, but first she had to clean up Gaara.

Kakashi felt bad that this Gaara boy was not feeling very good. Having not been outside of the hospital room yet, he did not know that there were people nearby dying, sick, and so forth. He placed his book aside for now, asking the nurse if there was anything he could do. She smiled, having just finished cleaning up. "You could make sure that he doesn't strain his body too hard, Kakashi," the nurse replied. "The doctor will be in with Hokage in a few minutes to check on the both of you!" She then left.

Gaara's breath was thick, and he narrowed his eyes. Before he could ask the nurse why he couldn't see right, she had gone. Then he slid down, the weight of Kakashi not recognizing him and his own pain was enough to make him go insane. But he was too weak to show it at all.

Kakashi looked at Gaara, wanting to say something, or start a conversation. But what to say? He decided to start with something simple. "Your name is Gaara, right?" he asked softly, wanting to first get the other's name right.

"..." Silence. But then he slowly nodded, putting a fragile hand to his forhead and felt heated skin. A few birds were chirping and dancing in the branches. Their brown feathers a soft gold from the late noon sun.

Kakashi looked forwards again at the door as the doctor and Hokage walked inside. "Good to see you awake, Gaara!" the doctor greeted. Hokage walked over to Gaara as well, and then asked a few questions to the doctor. After receiving a few answers, Hokage walked over to Kakashi. "How are you feeling, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. "I am doing better, Hokage sir!" Kakashi replied in a cheery voice.

Gaara didn't answer any questions. Too much in a state of shock. He, however, listened carefully as the other two talked, his eyes staring nowhere. Everything was growing darker, and blurrier. But why? The pain seethed from him and he ignored as the doctor told him what was apparently wrong. He already knew what was wrong.

Kakashi smiled as Hokage went over to sit on the chair, which was now closer to Gaara's bed. The doctor checked on Kakashi, and then left. Feeling a little tired, he lay down in the hospital bed, soon falling asleep moments afterwards. Hokage watched him, and then turned his attention to Gaara. "I should have never sent him on this mission, it's my fault that you are losing your sight and he has lost his memory..." he mentioned casually.

Gaara looked up scared. "He lost his memory? But... but will he ever..."he trailed off and his jaw hung open in disbelief. It had been such a long time since he had shown concern, or any real emotion for that matter. He hardened his face and glared at the general shape and blur of the Hokage.

"Well, the doctors are trying to find cures for the both of you," Hokage explained. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, seeing he had a few more minutes to spare. "As soon as you get your strength back, and he can walk, the two of you will be released from the hospital. And then you will be called back as soon as a cure is found." He smiled, not know just how bad Gaara's vision was.

Gaara slid down in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to the old man, or anyone. He felt that bitter pain in his chest as his heart throbbed. He had traveled all this fucking way just to find out that he was, as usual, forgotten? The amount of pain, sickness, blood loss and all that, made him a bit confused. He knew it wasn't Kakashi's fault; but still, there was obvious anger in his face

The Hokage left a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him, and only leaving behind the silence of the ticking clock. Kakashi was asleep, for the time being. But he woke up a few minutes later, when two doctors entered the room followed by three nurses. One doctor went over to Gaara with one nurse, checking his pulse and taking his temperature. The other doctor and remaining nurses woke Kakashi up, and explained that he was being moved to the PT room for a few hours. He nodded and smiled sleepily, giving a small yawn. He had removed his mask a few days ago, even though Hokage insisted that he wear it. He found no reason to, so he left it off.

The night was silence and Gaara was still sitting up. He slowly sat up completely. His eyes had a black blindfold around them. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Pain seared up and down him. The hospital was dead silent and he was grateful as he stumbled out in the hall, running into the wall because of blind vision. He whimpered and then turned. Stop you pitiful excuse for living... came a hauntingly familiar voice. "Commit suicide?" asked Gaara in an echo-like voice.

Kakashi had heard Gaara leave. Why was the other boy going away? Did he not like him? After saying his name once or twice, he had not spoken to Kakashi. Maybe he didn't like him or something. Feeling a bit sad, and now lonely, he sat up in his bed. He looked over at the empty covers in the next bed over, and felt sadness fill him up. He had liked the company of another in the room constantly, and now he was alone again. He remained in this position for a little while, and then slid back down the hospital bed to stay wide-awake, contemplating.

When Kakashi had called his name, Gaara groped around until he found the room again, he entered and closed the door behind him. He stumbled over and moved his hand around, his hand accidentally gliding over Kakashi's... well, the proof that Kakashi is male lets just say. This made Gaara blush and sigh. But he didn't apologize. He trailed his hand up to Kakashi's face and felt the familiar cloth and felt a smile grow in his throat, but he didn't change his expression.

Kakashi had kept the facemask on for Hokage's sake, but now it felt awkward. Or maybe the awkward feeling was that the boy had suddenly returned and... well, was rather flirtatious. Kakashi didn't know what to really say or do; after all, a complete stranger was exploring his face!

Gaara slipped his hand away. "Sorry," he said, clearly not sorry, he backed up until he fell back onto his bed and slithered under the thin blankets. He felt his organs rub against his ribs and one another... ow?

Kakashi turned over in his own bed, now completely unable to sleep. Maybe it was better to be alone in this case. He had to admit, he didn't struggle or persist against any of Gaara's actions. Although, he could not stay awake for much longer- his body was tired from the PT room, and now he fell fast and deep asleep.

Gaara stayed awake, he was used to it. But it was kind of difficult when he was in such deep pain. The door opened and he sensed a person hovering over his bed. "Are you okay?" asked that voice. Kiba leaned over and removed the cloth from those sinister, but pretty eyes and set it aside. Gaara's blurred voice recognized the dog-boys figure and he sighed. As long as it wasn't the doctor, or Hokage he was fine.

Kakashi was fast asleep, and dreaming. In his dream, he seemed to be running through a large crowd of ninja's, all of which who seemed to be attacking one another. He was confused, was this some sort of battle? He heard someone yell a name, and this caused him to turn around. As he searched for the one whose name was called, a sharp pain entered his side once, no, three times. He fell to the ground, looking around still for that one person... but in vain falling into darkness. Outside of his dream, Kakashi twitched and shook a bit, but then calmed down and slept quietly.

Gaara was surprised at the kindness Kiba gave him as he helped the smaller boy to sit up. Quietly he left, leaving Gaara to watch the dark outline of Kakashi shake. If he could move, he would've nudged his... Kakashi awake.

Kakashi slept for a few more hours, and then he woke up in the early morning. He turned, quietly sitting up as he stretched and yawned. He remembered his dream, and tried thinking hard as to what exactly it meant. He found that it was still dark outside; the sun had not risen yet. He wished he could see it... well, why not? He turned his body, swinging his legs clothed by black pants off of the side of the bed. The window was just on the other side of the room- he could make it. Slowly, he slid off the bed and onto his feet. Taking hold of the bedside table, he balanced himself and managed to stand up.

Gaara moved instantly, ignoring the blood that spilled from his mouth. A gentle hand grabbed Kakashi's and the other on his waist as he slowly led him to the window. He wanted Kakashi to know that he still loved him passionately, even if he didn't even know who he was. So until he could remember, Gaara would try and help him with anything.

Kakashi smiled, and thanked Gaara softly for the help. Once at the window, he braced himself against the windowsill, looking outside. It would be another half hour before the sun completely rose, but he wanted to watch it all the same. It would begin its ascent any moment. He wondered it Gaara liked watching the sunrise too. Clearing his throat, he softly asked him. "Do you like to see the sun?" He hadn't forgotten about the previous night, but he would push it away from his memory, what little he had, for now.

"I used to..." he trailed off, and thought silently when we watched it together. He recalled when Kakashi had asked that when they were first getting to know each other. And he replied with the same other comment, "I like the moon better." he sighed and looked to Kakashi's attractive profile.

Kakashi smiled, turning his attention to Gaara. "Hokage was telling me that I knew you once before..." he stated softly. He then turned his gaze towards his hands as they grasped the windowsill. "I am sorry if I am doing anything that I didn't used to usually do," he finished. How was he supposed to know how he had acted? He was trying his best to cooperate with the doctors, and get his memory back. But his best didn't seem to be enough.

"Yes..."he trailed off, wanting to push Kakashi to the wall and just kiss him and tell him that he's Gaara's soul mate. But he knew that it'd probably physically hurt both of them, and surprise Kakashi. So instead he just leaned against the wall and let the darkened rays of rising sun fall onto them both.

Kakashi began watching the sunrise, enjoying every second that the orange sphere revealed more and more of itself. A nurse had come in to check on them, but finding them both silently watching the sunrise, she had left as silently as she had come. Finally, the sun had risen all of the way into the sky. Kakashi turned, and walked slowly back to his bed without any help. Perhaps the reason was that he felt he had made a new friend, or perhaps because he was standing for so long, his legs gained their strength back.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't move. But after a while he winced from the sunlight and crawled back into his bed. He turned his back to Kakashi and watched a few young academy kids run around outside near by, training.

After about an hour, Hokage came inside, accompanied by the doctor. "So I have heard that you can walk again, Kakashi. And you have regained your strength, Gaara. You are both allowed to leave the hospital, and we will keep in contact with both of you as soon as a cure is found," the doctor explained. He went over to Kakashi's bed, having him sign something. Hokage walked over to Gaara with a kind smile. "If it's alright, I would love it if you stayed with Kakashi and helped him out. Perhaps, as old friends, you can give him his memory back," Hokage asked of him. Getting out of the doctors way, he now went over to Kakashi's bed, now asking something of him. The doctor did not have Gaara sign anything, for he wouldn't be able to see too much.

Gaara remained silent. When they left, he stood up and readjusted the buckles on black cloak-trench-like jacket and slowly lifted the sand gorge onto his back. The weight was, for once, a little heavy and he winced. The black blindfold was still protecting his eyes. They would hopefully heal or become better if nothing touched them, not even light. He blindly walked over to the door and groped around for the handle, once finding it, he stood still to wait for him.

Kakashi smiled, walking over and out of the door, He held it open for Gaara politely, remembering Hokage's request. Could you watch over Gaara for a while? He is still getting used to the darkness he now will see He wouldn't mind, after all, weren't they friends now? Together, they walked down the hallway and out of the hospital. But where to go? Of course Kakashi didn't remember that he had lived somewhere.

"Come on..." he murmured, stopping for a second and slid down the cloth. The blurred shapes were hard to part, but it was enough to let him know where to go... kind of. He slipped the bandage back up as the sun started to burn his eyes and started to stumble forwards, clearly not used to this whole blind thing

"Where are we going, Gaara?" Kakashi asked with a smile. He was a lot more cheerful then before, and looked around curiously. He had not been outside of the hospital, so all of the sounds and sights were completely amazing to him. He was like a kid in a toy store, in awe.

He remained completely silent as he stayed close to him. "Gaara, Kakashi?" asked a male approaching them. His hair was black and spiky and he had a bandage over the middle of his face. "Um, since you both don't really have homes, or none that we know of, they have arranged you a room in the hotel, you can follow me," he added, seeing the blindfold over Gaara's face and knowing Kakashi's loss of memory. He led them to a nice hotel, not to fancy but not to bad either. Signing them in, he smiled and led them to the room. Finally he left, Gaara walked in. The room was decent sized, with two soft looking beds and some other things.

Kakashi walked over to the smaller of the two beds; setting his small bag of things he had brought with him from the hospital. It contained the two books, some of his old clothes, and a few weapons. He was currently wearing black pants, the classic ninja sandals, and a gray t-shirt. He walked around the room for a bit, exploring and checking everything out. That man was kind to do this, so he headed for the door so that he could go and thank him.

Gaara remained standing, and walked, bumping into Kakashi. But he didn't apologize. He slid open the shoji door and sat down on the small back... patio like thing.

Kakashi returned with some cookies, having gotten some from the main lobby after thanking the man. He took one cookie out for himself, and set the bag on Gaara's bed. He looked around, finally finding the other ninja outside on the patio. He stood in the doorway, watching the outside world. "Its so amazing..." he whispered softly, taking a bite of the cookie.

"What is?" asked Gaara, glancing towards the source of voice. Kakashi had changed during his loss of memory, but not in a good or bad way. Just changed, and Gaara didn't mind at all. He vowed to love the male, no matter what and he stayed true.

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off, trying to think of an answer. In reality, everything he saw was amazing. But he didn't want Gaara to feel left out, and he didn't want to sound like some sort of weirdo for liking something most people saw everyday. "... This cookie! I got you some too, it's in the bag on your bed."

Gaara wanted to laugh, but didn't. Not even smiling, he stood up and hugged Kakashi firmly around the waist and sighed heavily. His heart pounded and he rested his forehead against the other male's chest. So warm, so sweet.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, but took this only as a comforting hug. He may have lost his memory, but Gaara lost his sight. That was way worse then his situation, so Kakashi thought. He finished his cookie and patted a returning hug to Gaara.

The smaller boy flinched at the weak hug and pulled back and bumped into a chair. Why? His eyes watered and he stormed into the room. He laid down on the smaller bed and put his hands over his ears. He just wanted to block out the whole world.

Kakashi watched as Gaara flung himself onto the bed. Something inside of him felt bad, as if this was his fault. What if it was his former self that this boy hated? Maybe he was some sort of really evil ninja, and these people were simply taking pity in him. He sighed, going inside as well. He walked over to his bed, pulling out the two books and setting them on the table. He held onto the 'healing' book as he opened it and began to read where he had left off.

He slowly sat up and then hesitantly began..."Kakashi.." his voice shook a little as he sat normally on the bed and faced the other male, his arms overlapped on his chest and he felt chilled

Kakashi set down his book, a finger inside of it to mark where he had left off. He turned his head towards Gaara's covered eyes, wondering what he needed. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"Uhh..." he began, slurring his words all ready. He was grateful for the bandage so he didn't need to see Kakashi. "I still love you, I know you don't remember, but… but I still do..."he said quietly, knowing... or at least assuming that Kakashi would be surprised. After all, Gaara was a boy and so was Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked, putting his book aside. Loved? Then that must mean... "You're my brother?" he asked, completely missing the point. He was surprised, no one had told him about any family that he had had. He turned so that he was a few feet away from Gaara, sitting on his bed with legs hanging over the side.

".…." He glared a little then snapped "Do I look like your brother?" he couldn't help but growl and glare. Sighing he shook his head and said "No, I just love you, I was...oh never mind, it doesn't matter.." he said, although it did.

"It does matter!" Kakashi said, still in shock but even more so now. He sat in the silence that drifted over them. So he had been in love with Gaara, and Gaara obviously still felt the same way. He was learning a little about his other life all the time. With one fluid motion, he stood up and leaned over, giving Gaara a more proper hug. No words needed to be said, this was loud enough.

He sighed as the male hugged him, looking depressed. Finally he hugged him back a little, still anxious and all. Finally he hugged him fully and said "I guess it does..." he trailed off and then leaned back to look at that beautiful face

"I'm sorry, I must have upset you before," Kakashi said softly, returning to sit on his own bed again. He reached over, picking up the bag of cookies and setting it in Gaara's lap. He smiled, and swung his legs back over on top of his bed. Leaning back, he found one important question answered. He knew who the person he sought out in his dreams was now. It was Gaara.

Gaara only sighed and poked the cookies before setting them down gently along with his sand casket. He laid down and faced the wall, leaving more than half the bed completely unused. He may have been able to leave the hospital but he was still tired.

Kakashi leaned back onto his bed, hands behind his bed as he thought deeply. He had just found out a lot of things about himself in the past few minutes. One, he was gay. Two, he was in love with another male. Three, he was also in love with those cookies. Wow, who knew?

Gaara sighed and then rolled onto his back and sat up suddenly. "I'll be, right back." he said blindly walking over to the door and sliding his hand around. Stupid, stupid blindness.

Kakashi knew better then to offer any help to Gaara at the moment. People hated to admit their weaknesses, and trying to help them out with it was only telling them that you knew they were weak. His mind wandered back into his thoughts, listening to the deadly quiet the air was filled with.

"Actually..." he said, sighing softly... he made sure his gourd was on his back. "I'm going to go... improve my weakened strength... I um... will be... out there... if you want... need me," he corrected himself and left the room. Once outside, he winced at the feel of sun on his skin. He waltzed through the village until he made it to a secluded clearing. Sighing he started to train till he bled from the mouth and almost every tree in the circumference was completely destroyed in a nasty way. Even for a tree. Sighing, he lifted his chin. The sun was setting. He had never trained this very hard in ...well forever. His skin was sleek with sweat and a little bit of blood. The sand surrounded him as he sat down. There was a soft whoosh... someone... no, something? It was hard to tell, but there were two something's near by.

Kakashi was bored inside. He wanted to go outside, and see the world he did not know all the way yet. So he scribbled a quick note in case Gaara returned, or a doctor or the Hokage dropped by. Then he left, walking around the town slowly. His own pace was fast enough for him right now- he would gain his strength back with time.

A presence came around him and the sand shot up, grasping strong legs. Gaara stood slowly and turned. He wasn't very surprised to see two figures, hidden in shadows but now trapped in his sand. One was extremely tall and appeared to be carrying a large sword on his back, the other was smaller and looked like he had long hair. Gaara flicked his fingers and dragged out two, strange but kind of familiar people. Well, the tall one... was he a... person? His skin was blue and his hair a darker shade and spiked up, he had slits, like gills, on his cheeks. The second was smaller, pale and had jet-black hair and red eyes with two scars dragged down in diagonal lines from his eyes. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them... Akatsuki members. However, Gaara, at the moment didn't know this. Unlike most people, he didn't need to fear them. "You are strong," says the blue one. "Our leader has had his eye on you for a while, you've become our prey for quite some time." he explains. The smaller one remains quiet. "What... are you talking about?" Gaara asked, his mind clearly preoccupied. He was busy being frustrated with the fact Kakashi didn't even remember his name. "I am, Kisame," the blue one says, the smaller one bows his head slightly "I'm Itachi... " Gaara loosens the sand. The power from these two is impressive; they have caught his interest. "Oh?" he begins crossing his arms and glaring. "You haven't heard of us?" asked Kisame, surprised. Gaara glared. "Of course he hasn't, strong people don't need to worry. We are part of a group, known as Akatsuki" the name rang a bell. That's right, those were those...S-rank criminals. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Now, what do you want to do with me again?" he asked, still not scared. Kisame shifted uneasily, "Well, our leader asked us to take you back to the group. You can come on free will, or we'll just have to take you by force...you've killed more people than any of us so far...I believe." Kisame explains. Kill; blood... the thought made that insane grin come back. This made Kisame and Itachi smirk at him approvingly. "You have that look..." says Itachi, walking over slowly. He reached up with a pale, black finger-nailed hand to touched Gaara, but Gaara steps away, making Itachi grin sarcastically. "So, are you going to come with us or not, brat? We need to know if we gotta knock you out," retorted Kisame. Whoops. Gaara sliced him with a glare that made the blue guy shut up. "Shut the hell up, I doubt you could knock me out. I'd kill you before you even had the chance to blink. I'll join your group... I have nothing to live for anywhere else anyways..."Gaara said, surprising himself with how much he said. "Yes... you'll be wanted, needed here..." says Itachi. That sounded nice. "Will I be forgotten?" asked Gaara, still doubting the idea a little. "Forgotten?" echoed Kisame. Itachi stared at him for a long time. "Never," he said, which made Gaara decide for final. Gaara followed them into the shadows.

* * *

Vader: So how did we do? Terrific? Terrible? Or do you want something changed? DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR OUR STORY??? Ohhhh... an idea would be nice. Anyways, you know whats coming! The wonderful little button at the bottom that says 'Submit Review'. Akira and I would LOVE if you gave us one. Its not required, but the more reviews I get, the more motivated to editing our story I am. We currently have 87 pages on this story... want me to edit? Then review! I will now shut up. xD 


	4. Chapter 4

Vader: I was feeling generous... so I added another chapter. Yaaayyy!

DISCLAIMER: diss the claimer! wh00t! -runs and hides from angry mob- OKAY OKAY! I don't own naruto.

* * *

A few weeks had passed. Kakashi had now regained back all of his strength. But not his memory, or his friend. His friend must have hated him a lot to leave forever. Rumors were spread around the village that he was dead, or that he had simply gone home. Even really crazy rumors like he had joined some evil group or something. The only fact known was that he was missing, and had not been seen since he left that one day for training. Kakashi hated this loneliness, this emptiness he had in the solitary hotel room. Today was like all the others; first he stopped by the ramen stand for breakfast. Then he would go to the hospital to see if any cures had come yet. He was just walking inside the hospital doors now. But he was surprised to find Hokage there as well. "Good Morning Hokage!" he greeted the man. "Kakashi! I was just about to send for you! You see, they finally have a cure, for both you and Gaara!" Hokage quickly explained, leaving no room for Kakashi to reply. He smiled, and looked over at the doctor, who began to speak. "Your memory will return, all we need to do is inject your body with this liquid, and it will force all of these current memories down, and bring your real life back. So when you are ready, we will see you in ward A-13." The doctor smiled, and then turned around, leaving Hokage and Kakashi there. The Hokage put a friendly hand on Kakashi's shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Don't worry, I assure you that you were a good person, and you still are," Hokage said soothingly as they walked together towards the ward. "Thanks, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi stated a bit nervously. He was led into the room, and sat into the chair. "See you on the other side!" The doctor said, and then a dark world enveloped him.

Dream-like sequence

Snap the sound of something breaking, probably a bone, echoed through his head. He fell to the ground, paralyzed and unable to move. His chest barely rose at all; giving the appearance he was dead. He felt a form touch him gently, and heard a familiar scream... Gaara! But why was he screaming? The screaming soon stopped, and was replaced a few minutes later with soft talking. He could hear every word, and if he could move at all, he would cry. Gaara was telling him all about his life, did he know that he was alive? Suddenly, a few hours later, he felt Gaara's body being taken from him. No! Why were they leaving him? Did they all think him dead? He was in so much pain now, and the last thing he saw was a few forms hovering over him. He could feel their touch as they began to gently pick him up, and hear their voices: "No, wait! Kakashi is still alive! I can feel his pulse!" "But it is really weak, we should take him to the Konoha hospital right away!" Then, darkness.

Dream-like sequence over

Kakashi woke up to hear a steady beeping noise. Meep, Meep, Meep. Turn that damned thing off... Meep, Meep, Meep. Kakashi felt incredibly sore, and a little grumpy. Where was he? And how did he get here? He opened his eyes to see... a ceiling? And then Hokage's face swung into view. "Kakashi? Are you with us?" He slowly nodded, and with the help of the doctor, he sat up. The room spun around, as he tried to remember what was going on. Hokage took the privilege, and explained everything. How he had lost his memory, how Kiba had found Gaara, and how they had found a cure for Gaara, but now he was missing...

The basement of the current hideout was dark, the circle that Tobi had drawn was of all of the members' blood together and it made a strange symbol. Finishing it, he took his place next to a familiar dark haired person. Gaara. Gaara's eyes were so empty, so cold, even more so than before. They were always glazed over now, thanks to his blindness. He stared at where he assumed to be the middle as Itachi moved forwards. A body lay on the floor, bound and shaking, crying. Itachi did a quick move that caused the blood to erupt in flames. He took his place and watched the live person burn. Gaara stared empty, the fire reflecting in his eyes. He preferred blood rituals, which they had finally always let him do. After all, it made him grow stronger. In those weeks, he had gained back all strength and more. Just not his sight, but he had learned to fight with it. He hated being the only blind one however. Itachi stood close to him. As the body finished, Itachi rested a pale, gentle hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Come along, sand..." he murmured, lips close to Gaara's ear. Itachi had been messing around with Gaara, since Gaara could care less what happened to him anymore. He was empty, he could hardly think straight, all he did was kill and that was the only reason he was there. There wasn't even much hate left, well... okay still a lot. But he had amazing control of it now. As Itachi traced circles over the boys' neck, Gaara shifted slightly as the male kissed him there. He couldn't see, and felt weak at the knees as Itachi led him upstairs. The place they were in was an abandoned place, that no one would expect. Itachi set him down on the couch and told him to wait. This was how he spent most of his days. Because he was youngest, and blind, the group had their way with him when and if they wanted to. Did it matter anymore?

Kakashi was already out of the village, running as fast as he could. Come on Gaara, please be alive somewhere for me... he thought. As soon as Hokage had told him that Gaara had been missing for a few weeks, Kakashi had grown concerned. Now that he had his memory back, he was deeply worried about the one he loved. Gaara, where on earth would you be? he thought as his unused muscles in his legs began to stretch. After running for a good hour he had to slow down. Where was Gaara? And where was he? Looking around, he found unfamiliar territory. Well, maybe Gaara would be somewhere nearby. Maybe not. As the sun began to set, he decided that looking in the dark would be of no use. So he looked around for a nearby town to stay for the night.

Kisame felt restless. "Hey Tobi, Do you want to go and have some fun?" he asked. Of course, 'fun' by their standards meant killing a random innocent. Tobi stood up, nodding very slightly. Kisame didn't bother calling out to Itachi, Gaara, and the others. When they noticed they were gone, they probably would just follow them anyways. So the two left, heading for the nearby field where they knew that they could catch some traveler off-guard.

Itachi came back and placed a sleek chain around the boys' neck and tugged at it so it was a collar with a leash basically. "Be a good boy, okay?" whispered Itachi bringing those dry lips to Gaara's. Gaara never responded, but he never tried to pull back. He couldn't... not after the first night... this had happened. He believed he still had the scar... As Itachi's hands traveled down, Gaara felt that utterly sickening feeling as he was groped. He didn't want this, he never did. The male's rancid breath clouded his mouth as he reached up with a free hand to touch Gaara's chin. "You have a lovely body, better than anyone's in this place, I think even more so than mine... so smooth." he purred, hands exploring making the shy-harassed Gaara look down blindly at where he was being violated... an hour had passed. Didn't Tobi and Kisame leave? Gaara winced as Itachi tugged at his chain and hiss something to him. Maybe he'd go to look for them soon... another tug.

Hidan was looking around for Kisame, and found Tobi missing as well. "They must have gone for some fun without us!" he said to himself. He turned, knowing where Itachi and Gaara were. "Hey! Itachi! Come on, Kisame and Tobi have already gone without us!" he snapped.

Tobi and Kisame were enjoying themselves very much. "Heh, come on out, Jounin! You can't hide from us forever!" Kisame called out. Tobi listened for any nearby movements, also feeling content. No one had given them this much excitement in a while. This 'Kakashi' ninja was pretty skilled. In fact, if he were bloodthirsty enough, they would probably have invited him in.

So far, Kakashi had avoided most of their attacks. Most of them. He was winded, trying to keep his breaths as silent as he could. He was hidden among the trees of the forest. But he could hear their voices drawing closer. He had never battled anyone with such difficulty before.

Tobi nudged Kisame, having found the one they sought after. "There he is!" Kisame said aloud. Within an instant, Kakashi was knocked to the ground, a kunai held to his throat. "Any last words, Jounin?" Kisame asked as Tobi held his kunai steady.

Itachi pulled from the smaller boy and put his hands on his hips "Are you screwing with me? Can't they just do whatever they want on their own?" he growled, which gave Gaara time to stand up and pass the male he hated so. "Where are you going?" asked Itachi watching his boy toy walk out the door. "To look..." he began, but realized what he said. "To... kill." he corrected. Walking blindly, he used his sand to feel around.

Kisame snickered a little as he dug the kunai even deeper; they hadn't needed to bring out their full powers. Which was good, they only did that when necessary. "Gaara's coming," Tobi said very softly, standing up straight. "Oh good," Kisame said, smiling bitterly. "He'll be able to slaughter this guy pretty good, he likes blood after all!" Kisame added with a rough laugh, slitting the surface of Kakashi's neck. Enough to make him bleed but that's it.

But as Kisame lifted the kunai and plunged down, sand shot up. He stood up next to Tobi and the two Akatsuki members backed up. Gaara came from the shadows, his face half hidden behind the lip of the coat and he looked at nothing in particular. He had sensed Kakashi's chakra, but he didn't have much hope. All he knew was, he still loved him and he didn't want him to die. "What the hell Gaara?!" shouted Kisame, furious. "Leave us alone," snarled Gaara. Rarely did Gaara snap like that, and when he did the members knew not to bullshit or mess around with him. Tobi obediently backed up and turned. Kisame glared and followed after him.

Kakashi coughed after the kunai was removed, feeling the slit at his throat begin to bleed a bit. He rubbed it tenderly, expecting death. But instead, he heard the other two say Gaara's name. Maybe he was imagining things... but Gaara? He blinked, and opened his eyes just in time to see sand fly up around him. So, it was Gaara. Or so he hoped. Who else with sand powers like that would even try to protect him against these two? He rolled halfway over, pushing himself up just a bit so he could see better.

Gaara was standing in the shadows behind Kakashi a few feet. But the sand gourd was a giveaway, along with his tired, sightless eyes staring at nothing. Silence. Not even birds dared to chirp. Slowly Gaara turned and started to walk away, his sand slithering unnoticed on the floor, making him avoid bumping into things.

He turned around, just in time to see Gaara begin to walk away. Why was he leaving? "Gaara..." he called out, but the cut across his throat made it a little hard to talk. "Gaara... where are you... going?" he asked, almost sadly. He had come all this way to find Gaara, and now he was just going to leave him?

Gaara stopped. "Home..." he said quietly. He sounded normal... the least he could do... he slowly walked to Kakashi and helped him up. The Akatsuki coat whipped around a little in the suddenly strong wind. He sighed and backed up.

The coat... he hadn't noticed it before. "Gaara..." he said sadly, his eyes glued to that life-bound piece of clothing. He finally turned his gaze to look Gaara in the eye. Why was he not saying anything? Or even recognizing Kakashi's voice? Of course, Kakashi did not know that Gaara probably still thought he had not gotten his memory back. "Gaara, its me Kakashi, don't you remember?" he asked, voice gaining sadness by the second.

"I remember. Do you?" he asked a bit coldly, he saw through Kakashi. Of course, not on purpose. He sounded normal again… was he? But he wasn't sure. He wondered if he'd recognize that was an Akatsuki member now, once he'd join he finally found out how well known and how viciously hated they were. That didn't change his position, except now he was surrounded by lustful... he glanced up at the sound of a murder of crows flocked the sky.

Kakashi was silent. Something in Gaara had changed, he could see that. And it wasn't just his outside appearance. He had emotionally changed as well. Kakashi winced, looking Gaara dead in the eyes, though he knew that his vision was gone. "I remember," he began. "That I loved you, and I still do."

"..." silence echoed the forest as the crows flew into the distance. Gaara shifted uncomfortably and said quietly, "I love... you too," he turned a little. He groped the air until his hand gently rested on Kakashi's cheek. Sighing, the boy dropped his hand and started to back up a little. "Don't go denying that, if you do..." he stopped. He didn't talk this much. Not anymore.

"What would I have to deny, Gaara?" Kakashi asked. He was very lost and very confused right now. "The doctors have found a cure for your blindness, as they have cured my memory..." he mentioned, now looking at the robes he wore once again. Those couldn't be real, could they? They were not for show- that much was for certain. "Gaara... you... you didn't..." he whispered, taking a step back cautiously. Was this the same Gaara he once loved?

Gaara then recognized that tone of voice, and emotion sprang into his eyes. Both misunderstanding and hate. "What? Didn't what?" he said calmly, and the emotion left. "There is a cure?" he murmured. His eyes shone. That would make him more powerful, and then maybe Itachi and the others would finally leave him and his body alone... yes. "Give me the cure," he said, taking a step forwards and lifting a small right hand. He opened the palm and expected Kakashi to give it to him.

For the first time in his entire life, that he remembered it, a small tear slid down Kakashi's cheek until it met his facemask. The way Gaara had simply demanded the cure, and hadn't even given him a hug as he would have usually done... Gaara had changed. Kakashi now found the boy he had started to train a year or so ago. Had it been that long? Except, instead of a boy tortured by hatred from others, he found the same boy consumed entirely by his own hatred for himself. This very thought weakened Kakashi, and he couldn't say anything in return. Even if he had the cure on him, now he would be hesitant to give it to him. "I thank you for my life," Kakashi said flatly. Turning around, he ran off towards the general direction Konoha village as fast as he could. With a little help from his Sharigan, he went faster then he had before, wanting to distance himself. Why was he running away so fast? The pain in his heart said enough: Gaara did not love him anymore.

Gaara moved with surprising speed. That was new... he lunged himself and brought Kakashi down to the ground, his clock falling over him. He twisted his arm to his back and then rolled him over. He had an angry expression now. "You have your memory back, I see..." he growled and then tightened his death grip. "I don't save anyone's life… Kakashi," he snarled, then stood up "Only yours. I still love you, but..." he trailed off, the question went through his eyes. Do you love me still? The blind sightless eyes stared through his soul mate and he ushered a sigh. The black, blood stained cloak whipped in the wind and he looked tired once again.

Kakashi heard the words, but his heart doubted them. Gaara had changed, and the way his friend, his love, had said them, made him think twice. He sounded as though he only partially meant them, and there was a questioning look to his eyes. Kakashi pushed himself up to a sitting position, not looking at Gaara anymore. He stared at the ground, slightly frowning in his sadness. Gaara still loved him, but... but what? Kakashi almost asked him to finish it, but instead remained quiet. He rubbed his hand where just seconds ago, Gaara had almost violently grabbed him. He seemed to have an uncontrollable aggression now; demanding things, being rough, and glaring... always glaring. He had not glared at Kakashi since they had confessed their feelings for one another. All of these thoughts piled up on Kakashi as he sat there in complete silence. How can you love someone if they don't return it with passion?

"But..." he started, wincing to hear the silence from Kakashi like that. He kneeled down in front of him and reached out to grip his wrist. He surprised himself at how rough his hands grasped Kakashi's, too rough… not gentle and soothing like he wanted to them. Perhaps he had wrung one too many necks, killed too many people for him to have anything gentle about him. "But… It makes…" he was struggling. He hadn't said much at all since joining the group. "Sad... cause..." Damn, just speak Gaara! He snapped at himself. "Cause... when... when you... lost... your memory..." he stiffened and stood up "You forgot me completely, everything. It hurt Kakashi... and I..." he trailed off watching the sky. "Was anxious... am anxious if you still love me. I don't… don't know if you do... or not," he finally said and turned his back. If he could, he'd be crying, but those dead eyes had long ago forgot what it was like to cry.

In a way, both Gaara and Kakashi were acting in the same defense. Because Kakashi did not remember Gaara during his memory loss, Gaara felt he did not love him.

Because Gaara does not remember how to be passionate, Kakashi feels he does not love him.

Kakashi looked up finally into those dead eyes as the rough hand gripped his wrist once more. "Gaara..." he began softly. "I do still love you. It pains me to see you like this, like you are now," he finished even quieter. He shifted his eyes downwards, looking at the cool grass he was resting on. "You've changed, but that does not change my love for you," he whispered, barely audible.

"How have I changed?" he yelled, thrusting downwards onto Kakashi and pinning him to the grass. "You were just blind before, like I am now, I was always like this but you just don't want to admit it. I was always cold and hateful. I just am more hateful now… more... dead," he dropped the last word like venom. He narrowed his eyes and stared past Kakashi. "I wish I could see you," he said, trying to be more delicate with his voice. He got up from Kakashi, forgetting once again to be gentle.

Kakashi's face, what you could see of it, was in complete shock. Gaara was trying sound like he meant to be kind and love Kakashi, but he wasn't the one in denial. Gaara's soul was twisted, probably by that foul group of S-rank ninja he had joined. He slowly, very painfully, sat up. His left hand shifted and held on tightly to his right arm as he sat there, looking innocent. "You're still in my heart, and always will be," he whispered, looking down at the ground. He closed his eyes, hanging his head low. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, Gaara." Summoning his Sharigan, he melted, literally, into the ground like a shadow and vanished from sight. Where he was, only he knew at this moment. And he wanted to be alone for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara, for the first time in a while, made an emotion show other than negativity hate. He cried out in depression, missing Kakashi. "Why do you always leave..." he whispered, his eyes half closing. Closing them tightly, he tried his hardest not to cry. A hand rested on his shoulder... he turned slightly. "Gaara, that's why we kill people... all people. In this group, we have only each other to trust, to know that will always be with us... do you now know that is why we can't risk loving our past? Our present?" the voice whispered, Gaara stared blankly at the other red head. Since when did Sasori care? "He doesn't love you," Sasori said, but in all honesty... Sasori loved Gaara like his own brother. And he saw the pain the other was causing him and felt grief wash over him. He wasn't trying to warp the situation or make it worse, or to split them up. He only wanted to lighten Gaara's pain. Were all Akatsuki members as bad as everyone assumed? No... not Sasori. Not Gaara...

It was about two weeks later, and Kakashi felt like he was trying to swim out of the pool of misery he was drowning in. It was hopeless to him. He still loved Gaara, but something had dramatically changed about the one he loved. He had not been back to Konoha village yet, and he was just hesitating on heading there now. He should... after all Hokage needed him for missions. So he placed his hands in his pockets, looking a bit downcast as he slowly walked towards the village. He was surprised by what he saw as Hidden Leaf came into view. It was on fire, and people were screaming. What in the name of Hokage was going on? Obviously an attack, and now Kakashi felt guilty for not have coming earlier to help defend the village. He ran as fast as he could, pushing aside his thoughts for the time being as he neared the helpless village. The first thing he saw made him furious. A man with bright red hair was about to attack an innocent villager mother and child! Was this Gaara? He quickly stepped in between them, glaring at the other with one Sharigan eye, one black eye. No, Gaara had the mark of love on his forehead. Ironic, he had the symbol permanently there, but he didn't know the true meaning. With a sarcastic smile, Sasori stepped back, ready to use all of his puppetry for this fun he was enjoying. Kakashi was going to put up a good fight, though. It seemed that all of his pent-up anger and frustration helped him out this time. Kakashi dodged or avoided practically every attack, only receiving one large cut across his left eye. It went from just above his eyebrow to extending below his facemask. In return, he unleashed powerful attacks, hitting the target or slightly missing him every time. Sasori was amazed; after all, not many would stand up to the S-rank group. Out of those who would stand up to them, none had ever wielded this much power. Was this the same guy who pained Gaara so? As he was distracted over the awe of the ninja's power, he was unable to avoid the deadly lunge as Kakashi delivered a deathly attack, aiming at his throat...

Gaara moved so fast, before Kakashi could hurt him. He slammed a sand hand against his lover, and sent him against a near by burning building. He hadn't seen that it was Kakashi... yet. His eyes flared with anger. No one dared hurt his Sasori-kun. Ever since the two had grown closer, Sasori made sure the other members kept their hands to themselves. Gaara had gotten some of himself back together, he was grateful to Sasori. He loved him, but in a brotherly friend way. He turned and kneeled down to gently touch the male's cheek. "Sasori... please be okay," he whispered, the other red-head opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Gaara.

Kakashi stared in disbelief. Gaara had never hurt him before, even when they had just met. He felt some of his clothes grow warm, about to catch fire. He stepped away, though at this moment he wouldn't care if he went up in flames. Especially after what he saw next. Gaara was leaning over near the very one he was battling moments ago, caressing his face affectionately. And he was being gentle, not grabbing him and yelling at him if he was okay or not. So this was why Kakashi had been treated this way before, about two weeks back. His heart sunk even more then it already was as he stared at this sight right in front of his eyes. He wasn't dreaming, and he had been right- Gaara did not love him anymore. He turned, disappearing into the flames of the village. He was headed for the entrance of the village to help Hokage out, when another jumped in his path. It was Kakuzu. Kakashi glared at him- now he was seriously not doing well, and you do not want to tick off a Sharigan user. After a few minutes of dancing around in a brief battle, Kakashi caught Kakuzu off-guard, and slaughtered him with a vicious attack using the fire around him. He walked on down, seeing that Hokage and a few other Jounin-level or above ninja had already driven the rest of the gang out. It was hard, and many innocents as well as ninja had given their life. Hokage turned around, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he passed, heading towards his dwelling. Now they had to clean up the mess.

So many days had passed, and Kakashi's mind was clear as he concentrated on helping the villagers and ninja clear away the dead bodies. After all were buried, and the town relatively cleaned up with the exception of re-building the burnt houses, Kakashi appeared to Hokage with a request. With a blink and a nod, Hokage agreed, and Kakashi left. A lone figure was seen leaving the village that day as the sun began to set. Kakashi disappeared into the shadows of the oncoming night as Hokage watched from nearby the entrance. "May your kunai stay sharp," the old man whispered as he turned to help plan the re-construction of the village. Only Hokage now knew where the famed Sharigan user was now.

Gaara screamed in pure pain. His howls rebounded through the forest. "Stay still Gaara! Please... just... I know it might hurt... but-" a hand went across Sasori's face and he stumbled back caught off guard. The other boy was tied to a table and his eyes were red where they should be white and he was sobbing. Sasori was holding something blackish red in a tube and it was smoking. "Gaara, I promise you, if you stay still, your vision... it'll return!" he promised. Gaara bit his tongue and stayed still. It must've hurt for him to yell so much. Sasori carefully moved and began pouring the liquid over his eyes. The soft whimpering continued and violent shudders. After the jar was completely gone. Sasori hushed Gaara by putting a firm hand on his mouth and kissing the love symbol on his forehead. "Its okay, brother..." he murmured and dipped a cloth into water, he set it over his eyes. "Heal now," he said and left the room, locking the door behind him. Gaara had fallen into complete silence, even with Sasori after Sasori told him it was Kakashi who had been attacking him, Gaara had never felt so bad... he had hurt Kakashi? The thought took his mind off his pain. Silence; except for Gaara's desperate and painful cries. He was alone. Sasori had taken him to an empty cottage somewhere near the mountains where it was rocky and secluded. Sasori knew it would take a few hours for him to heal, and he had to be alone. So the male went to walk around, watching nothing really.

"You five can go help rebuild the part of the hospital that was burned, we need that place running as quickly as possible," Hokage was ordering around. The town was on its way from recovering. Hidden Leaf was known for a few things: its' hospital, its' strength of the ninja, and most importantly, its' Hokage. He held a firm hand, making sure that repairs were going as smoothly and as quickly as possible.

Kakashi wandered the land he had come to; the land he had planned to stay in and serve. He looked around unfamiliar territory, and sighed softly. He had not spoken since last talking to Hokage, gaining permission to leave Konoha and the missions as a Jounin it entailed.

The cottage was silent. But not empty. A small cluster of Geisha sisters had abandoned it. They had left almost everything behind when they found out two members from the evil group were near by. They had taken a little food and only one other dress, leaving much food, clothing and other things behind. He was on a smooth tea table; the burning sensation had not yet eased. He could hear the sliding of the shoji door as his best friend entered. "Gaara?" asked a quiet voice. Sasori walked over to his still-blind friend, who was clearly in pain. "Its not getting better yet... I found out as I walked, that it will take... take a while... Please, for the sake of yourself, and the sake of my heart, don't leave the house. You can roam, but be very, very careful," he said, untying the boy and helping him over to the cushions that were hand stitched. Gaara sighed. "I'm going to bring you to a bedroom now..." Sasori warned as he lifted Gaara bride style. He made his way down the hall and slid open the door to the master bedroom. It had smooth black walls with red lights. It was perfect. He rested the delicate demon boy down and then covered him. He glanced at the many Geisha dresses hanging. All beautifully designed, then he turned and left. Gaara was silent for a moment. The flicker of a candle and his heart beating were the only things he could hear. Sitting up, pain seared his body but he didn't care.

Finally, he stood and groped around and felt fabric. Kakashi... I will... I will show you that I love you... so much. He thought tugging at a black and red, pretty Geisha dress. He sat down and felt the silk. It might be a little difficult but... he began to shred it. Then he sighed. No needle. Silence greeted him at once. An hour or two passed before Sasori came back. "Gaara? Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the torn garment. Kneeling before the boy, he removed the cloth strapped to his eyes and soaked it in a soft, greenish healing liquid and then put it back on carefully.

"Yes... can you… find me a needle, and thread?" asked Gaara softly. Sasori looked utterly confused but left. Gaara listened to the ninja move around the house. Finally he came back with a slender needle and a red thread. "Will these do?" he asked, looping the thread and tying it, and then he placed it carefully in Gaara's hands. Gaara ran his finger along the thread and nodded. "Thank you..." he said and began to work on something blindly, occasionally the needle would threaten to prick his fingers, but the sand protected him. Sasori soon recognized what he was making and guided him, without lending an actual hand to help. Only Gaara could make this, and no one else.

Finishing it off, Gaara lifted the teddy bear. It had taken a few days but finally he had done it. It was cold looking, but so very child like and innocent at the same time. Some might call it ugly, others would call it beautiful. The choppy sewing made it look like it went through a battle, but the beauty of the fabric completed it. "Sasori..." the blinded boy said, standing up as he finished it. "You must, must find Kakashi and give this to him." he begged, shoving the bear into the others hands. Sasori nodded slowly, watching Gaara scribble a sloppy note. 'I love you-Gaara' he said. Simple, but it said everything. He lifted it and Sasori tied it around the bear's wrist. "I'll be back," he said quietly, touching Gaara's cheek and vanished from the room.

A week passed, and Sasori had failed to find Kakashi. But he wouldn't dare break the silent promise to Gaara. He would find Kakashi even if he had to die; he knew how much this meant to the poor sand monster. Panting, he fell to his knees at the bay near the sea. He rested his back against a rock and held the bear in his lap. The bear was flawless, not marked with a scar. Neither was Sasori, he was just exhausted. Damnit, where are you? He thought, glaring around. Yeah, like Kakashi would suddenly just pop out of nowhere.

Kakashi was worn out; but mostly worn out emotionally. He was heartbroken, and swallowed whole by his misery. Why when Kakashi finally gained his memory back, did Gaara suddenly seem so different, and seem to not like him anymore? They had suffered a few hardships together, and now they were separate. And Kakashi was alone. He had found a nice village to stay in while he sorted his thoughts. He remembered his conversation to Hokage: "I just want to leave for a short while, maybe a few months. I need to clear my head." Hokage had agreed, and wished him luck. Now he walked along a bay, watching the ocean waters roll forward in tiny waves. The silence was refreshing, and Kakashi came out here every day. He closed his eyes, sandaled feet moving by memory among the rocky and sandy path. He finally reached a large boulder and sat upon it, spotting someone in the distance but not really caring. He had with him a small backpack with a few items in it. One of the items was none other then that black teddy bear he had bought for Gaara once. Gaara had loved it then, but now it just seemed like a forgotten possession. Kakashi lifted the bear out of the bag, looking at one of the feet. He had started to sew Gaara's name upon it, but stopped after that one night in the fiery village. It said so far: 'I love you with all my heart' on the right foot, and on the left 'Gaa'. He could never push himself to finish it, especially now. He sighed, placing the bear back inside the bag along with the books he once enjoyed, as well as a few kunai's. He leaned back, lying down upon the cold boulder as he closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, enjoying and savoring this moment while he could. This was such a beautiful place- he had been here before. He was planning to take Gaara here one day... but now Gaara was blind and did not love him as he once did. Kakashi opened his eyes. Why did everything he do remind him of Gaara in some way? He placed his hands behind his head, trying to rid his thoughts of the painful memory.

"Aren't you Kakashi?" asked Sasori, suddenly standing behind him on the large rock. He held the teddy bear weakly from his left hand and stared down at Kakashi, clearly showing no intention of harming the man. His eyes were grief ridden, as he knew the pain Gaara was going through, both physically and emotionally. Sure the teddy bear seemed ugly, but it was cute because Gaara had tried his best. Even with his sight it probably would've been considered ugly, with all the thick stitches and patches... but still...

Kakashi opened his eye, looking over at who was speaking to him. He leapt up, grabbing his backpack and positioning himself in case of attack in one fluid motion. This was the guy who he had attacked in the village, the same one who stole Gaara's heart from him. He glared with his one eye, not moving his hands from the seal he was about to perform if necessary. "Yes, My name is Kakashi..." he said warily. What did this guy want? To know what kind of flowers to bring to Gaara?

He blinked, not moving. "Um, you are... so you are..." he looked thoughtful and stared up at the dark sky. He sighed and silence was thick between them, "You know..." he began stepping forwards. His eyes landed dead on Kakashi's one eye. "Gaara... well.." he began shifting "He's like my little brother, you know. I knew what they were doing to him in the group, it mentally sucked him dry and emotionally. He couldn't even look in a mirror, every time he did the glass would split and shatter, normally leaving a injured Gaara. For a while I only watched this boy get tortured by himself and others, you know... and well... I sensed he was sickly alone despite being around everyone. No one talked to him like he was real... but like he was just an object for killing... so finally... I talked to him. He is only scared, confused. Why don't you love him? I love him, and he loves me, but he doesn't say so. But I know its in that brotherly, friend way... he reserves that... that love... for you, its in his eyes even though he's too scared to say it…" he sighed finishing the slow spoken speech. "He wanted me to give you this. Don't be harsh about the sloppiness and supposed ugliness, really, he tried. He's still blind, and he would've taken it to you personally, but..." he glanced at the sea. "I found a way to cure him, but its so very painful. I placed him in a nice cottage in the mountains, where he could yell and not worry about people coming to kill him. But he can't move too much… or else it hurts. The cure is for his eyes, but the pain goes through out his body. So at least, at least look at this..." Sasori said, lifting the limp teddy bear. The card dangled from its paw.

Kakashi loosened up after a few moments of Sasori talking. Was this ninja truly one of those S-rank ones who loved to kill? He remained on his guard, just in case. One could never be too careful. Finally as the bear was mentioned, he looked down at it. Because Sasori had said Gaara made it for him, he found nothing wrong with it. After remaining quiet for a while, Kakashi finally answered. "I do love him, more than he probably knows. I wasn't sure if he still felt the same way, especially after what had happened between us that night..." Kakashi trailed off, remembering how forceful and demanding Gaara had been with him. But now it seemed, that Gaara was back to normal. He reached outwards, gently taking the teddy bear from Sasori's hands, looking at the small card. He recognized Gaara's sloppy handwriting, and smiled a small bit beneath his mask. This was the most affectionate way anyone could ever show their love through a possession; by marking a bear with their lover's name, or simply naming the bear that. He snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly remembering that he still had Gaara's bear in his backpack. But he did not want someone else to give it to him- he wanted to deliver it in person. "Thank you. I have one last favor to ask of you. Could you bring me to where Gaara is?" He looked up, softly cuddling the small bear.

"Yes... oh and don't look at us like we're monsters..." he growled, noticing that untrustworthy look. He turned, his face remaining the same. Tired... weak. "Only me and Gaara have some sense of heart. He has changed I know from what he tells me, but he can't help it. Kakashi, don't wince away from him when he's rough. He can't honestly help it. He'll be jumpy, and cold for a while until his eyes heal. He's trying to mental stable himself again, its not very easy." he said slowly, looking out. "Come," he said and started to walk at a leisurely pace. He didn't look back to see if he was following, he knew he would.

Kakashi held onto the bear, not wanting to put it away. He silently followed Sasori, still shocked by the news. Gaara still loved him! Then a sting of guilt as Kakashi realized how badly he had treated Gaara, simply disappearing then trying to harm his best friend, or brother. Whoever Sasori was to him. Feeling awful for his actions, he somberly followed through the fields and forests, wondering how long it would take to get there. But he kept quiet, as he usually did. He grew slightly excited to see Gaara once more, but also a bit shy of how Gaara would react to him. After all, they had not seen each other in a long time, and the last time was spent with sorrow and confusion.


End file.
